


Discussions

by JHyun33



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Blunt Jinwoo, Gossip King Jisung, Gossip Squad, Grinding, Lots of Food, M/M, MMO Boys, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Savage Jisung, poor Kuanlin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Basically Jisung and Jinwoo discussing about how difficult it is to get some sexy smexy time in the dorms, gossip king Jisung uncovering a secret for Haknyeon and Kuanlin being super confused about it all.





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my hope that I read the name tags right in the additional clip of the trainees in their rooms (where Kuanlin is always eating), I could've sworn that their 4 names are in the same room.  
> And if I'm wrong: ENJOY IT ANYWAYS lol
> 
> I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.

"Wow, this kid eats a lot...", Jisung mumbles with a look at Kuanlin's suitcase stuffed with snacks. He himself brought only a bag of instant ramen, of which he's already boiling the third one and sharing it with Jinwoo on his bed. The first one was nearly completely eaten by Haknyeon alone, that sneaky boy and they all shared the second. "He's young, he needs the nutrition!", Jinwoo argues and slurps up some noodles with synthetic cheese flavor. "What kind of valuable nutrition do jellies, chips and cookies have?", Jisung laughs and he lightly taps the Taiwanese boy's suitcase with his foot. "He has some dried mango on his bed, that might have some.", the younger suggests.

"By the way... where is everyone?", he asks after a few minutes of them eating and the only sound they can hear is the slurping of noodles coming from them and someone singing in the room next to theirs. "Haknyeon is showering, Kuanlin is looking for someone and the rest... I don't know." Jisung shrugs and finishes the ramen, putting them in their small trash can.

 

"But it's actually quite relaxing like this. So quiet and not hectic.", he says. "That's good.", Jinwoo says with an evil smirk and before the older can react he's pushed down onto his mattress and straddled by the other. "Then we can have some time... for _ourselves_.", he whispers while leaning down. Jisung chuckles. "You like living dangerous, don't you, Jinwoo-yah?", he asks amused, but doesn't do anything to stop him.

" **Dangerous** is my second name." Jisung laughs. "Just shut up and kiss me before the others come back.", he says with a hand in Jinwoo's black hair to pull him down. Their lips meet and work against each other, not wasting any time and Jisung pushes his tongue into the younger's mouth. Said one is situating himself better in his lap and grinds down. "Fuck, you're already hard?", he asks when he gasps for air. "Dude, we haven't fucked since the show began, that was _weeks_ ago.", Jisung groans and pushes his hips upwards for more friction.

But Jinwoo stills in his motions and sits up a little. "Don't you jerk off? I mean, I like our sex, but are you that dependent on me?", he asks and towards the end he smirks playfully. Jisung smacks him across the chest. "No! I would _like_ to jerk off, but well, this kind of dorm life makes it really difficult for me to do so.", he huffs.

"...really?", Jinwoo asks. As the older looks him in the eye and realizes in what kind of tone Jinwoo said that- "Jinwoo, _what the fuck_?! There are children living with us! Young and innocent children like Woojin, Seonho and Daehwi!", he complains. The other raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not doing it when they're in the same room!"

"You did it _outside_ of our room?"

"When the showers are empty or at the toilet."

Jisung frowns. "I don't think I could do that... too risky in the showers and I don't think I could even get hard at the toilet.", he says. The younger shrugs. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I most likely can't do it in our room here, the kids have no manners and don't knock before entering. One of them catching me masturbating while looking for their friend isn't really something I'd like to experience." Jisung shakes his head and suddenly he laughs highly amused.

 

"What's so funny, hyungs?", a deep voice suddenly rips them away from their moment and they stare at Kuanlin in shock. Then Jisung realizes in what compromising position they've been caught, so he rolls over in attempt to get Jinwoo off of himself, but the younger clings onto him like a koala.  

"Oh, nothing. How long are you standing there?", he asks nervously.

He hopes Kuanlin hasn't heard their banter about them having sex and jerking off, it could make things awkward for the younger ones and the most likely would feel uncomfortable. "I just came in.", the youngest answers and grabs the package of dried mango on his bed, flops down and proceeds to pop one piece after another in his mouth. The others believe to not see him even chewing the food before swallowing.

"What were you guys doing?", Kuanlin asks, accent thick but adorable to the older boys. "Ah, we were just eating-" Before Jisung can finish his sentence Jinwoo cuts in. "So you will ignore the boner I'm still having, hyung? That's unfair." He receives a harder smack on his thigh for this. "Shut up, you idiot!", the oldest complains. "He's cute and innocent." At this comment Kuanlin tilts his head and gives Jisung a small smile, probably happy about being praised for his visuals.

"Dude, he's seventeen years old, he definitely jerks off, too.", Jinwoo argues and rolls his eyes. "I'm doing what?", Kuanlin asks confused, obviously having problems in translating their discussion.

 

In this moment the door swings open and Haknyeon announces his return from the showers with his towel draped over his wet hair and a bag of chips in his hand. The others don't even question from where the chips are, because in this dorm everyone has tons of food to share and Haknyeon already made a lot of friends. "What's up?", he greets them and leans against the frame of Kuanlin's bunk. "The hyungs say I'm doing something too, but I don't understand what.", the youngest quickly explains. Jinwoo just grins and Jisung facepalms himself. Now Haknyeon raises his head in curiosity. "So, what was it?", he asks.

"We were talking about the limited possibilities of jerking off here in the dorm.", Jinwoo says. Jisung rolls with his eyes and suddenly he grabs the younger right at the crotch. "Ah, hyung, fuck, that hurts!!", the other screeches and scoots away. Haknyeon laughs. "Oh, that's why you guys are sporting boners.", he pin-points. Jisung groans in frustration. He nearly forgot about his boner that just doesn't want to go away. Kuanlin still looks extremely lost. "Guys, I don't know what you're talking about. Are you talking about Jinwoo hyung's...you know...", he motions towards the older boys on the opposite bed. "Not only about that- **ah fuck**!"

Jinwoo falls on his back as Jisung squeezes his dick too hard again. "Are you guys fucking?", Haknyeon asks bluntly. The oldest chokes on his own spit. "Yup.", Jinwoo whines from his laying position with a hand raised weakly. "You should see Jisung hyung in bed, he's _crazy_." The oldest sighs and Haknyeon chuckles. "I suppose _crazy_ in a positive way.", he says and gets a thumbs up from the older. "Jinwoo on the other hand...", Jisung suddenly starts, back to his playful self. This gets the other's attention and he sits up.

"I thought, I'm the best! Now I'm offended.", he says with a mocking hand over his heart and a fake hurt expression on his face. Jisung laughs. "I'm just kidding, you dumbass. Jaehan only bottoms and I can't top constantly, it's exhausting. Did it with Taewoong only once and I topped, so I'm not sure about him.", he says. Haknyeon snorts. "I'm getting a _really_ good impression on you guys now.", he jokes and moves to dry his hair with his towel, putting the chips in Kuanlin's lap, so he can eat some. The youngest eagerly grabs them, still listening. "I only understood half of it.", he mumbles and keeps munching on the fried potato pieces, meanwhile reaching in the bag of dried mangos as well. Ignoring Kuanlin's weak attempts to get them to explain everything, Jinwoo huffs. "Yah, Haknyeon-ah, I'm shocked that you find this normal.", he half-scolds-half-laughs.

The younger stops rubbing his hair. "At my company there are some trainees, who originally were at other companies and they told me that this can happen, because they don't have time to date and masturbating can be really unsatisfying after such a long time... also I don't really care, you can do what you want. I won't judge.", he explains.

"That's really mature.", Jinwoo points out. Kuanlin looks between the hyungs on Jisung's bed and Haknyeon. Out of the blue Jisung has an excited expression on his face. "Oh! Oooh!", he exclaims and Kuanlin chuckles at the grimaces he pulls. "By any chance... Haknyeon-ah, you're not bi or gay, are you?", the oldest asks. Jinwoo raises an eyebrow at that. "What? Why?", he asks, but Jisung doesn't listen to him, only watches Haknyeon. "Why would you want to know that?", he asks. "Do you like me? I know I'm irresistible.", he jokes around and makes a fabulous pose.

"Not me, but I know for sure someone is pining after you.", Jisung says smugly. Now Jinwoo loses his shit. "Woah, **who is it**?!", he nearly screams, Kuanlin jumps at the exclamation. Haknyeon seems a bit taken aback. "What, really?", he asks. Jisung nods.

"Now, hyung, tell us who it is."

"He's F rank.", the oldest hints. Haknyeon actually seems very interested and thinks about it. "Am I close to him or is he watching from far away?", he asks. After Jisung just keeps pulling funny faces and wiggles with his eyebrows they all, even Kuanlin (he probably understood more this time), get impatient. "Yah, hyung!", Haknyeon whines.

"His name starts with Bae~" Jisung grins. "And it ends with Jinyoung."

"Noooo, shit, dude!! One of the prettiest, you lucky boy!", Jinwoo hollers in excitement. They all look at Haknyeon, who suddenly blushes in a deep red. "Oh my god, **it's mutual**!", Jisung squeaks.

Haknyeon settles next to Kuanlin, only to find his bag of chips empty. He looks at the youngest in disbelief. "I can't believe you ate this all in such a short time! Are you a vacuum cleaner?!", he asks. Guanlin shrugs. "I just like eating. Eating a lot.", he mumbles, still chewing on a piece of dried mango, for which the older now reaches.

" _How_ do you even find these things out?!", he asks, but Jisung grins and puts a finger against his own lips. "My secret sources. I have so many more secrets and rumors, but I'll keep on being quiet now.", he chuckles. "Maybe next time, your _sources_ could give us a hint for a good place to fuck?", Jinwoo suggests so bluntly, even Haknyeon chokes on the mango and coughs.

 

It stays quiet for maybe ten seconds, some trainees shuffling around the dorm in front of their door, some can be heard practicing in their rooms. Then the youngest turns to Haknyeon. "So, what were you all talking about before? I couldn't understand.", he says. Haknyeon smiles. "Are you sure you want to know?" Kuanlin nods.

"Well, my dear Kuanlin..." The older straightens up a bit, pats the other's hand that is resting on his knee. "You see, when two men love each other, they-" Kuanlin's eyes widen and his head whips around towards the oldest ones.

"Do you love each other?", he asks surprised.

"What the fuck?! Ewww, **no**!", Jisung exclaims with a disgusted expression.

"Ouch, hyung. Right in my feelings."

"Even Jaehan would be a better boyfriend than your constantly salty ass."

"That's a lie, I'm _totally_ boyfriend material."

"Shut up, you're not even 0,5% boyfriend material to me!"

"Well, I'm fuckboi material, right?"

"Wow, at least my boner luckily just died right as you said that."


End file.
